Doubts
by Winged Cherry
Summary: She never doubted Will loved her. But in front of the altar, she starts doubting her own decision. Is she really marrying the right one? One-shot, Chelsea x Vaughn, onesided Will x Chelsea, third person perspective.


When the silver haired man had told her he would leave the islands and did not know when he'd return, she was broken. It could be a weeks, months and even years, he'd said. She had hugged him and even though she had wanted to, she hadn't waved him goodbye when he left. When Will had stopped by to pick up the pieces, a connection was made. A year later, he proposed to her. And she accepted. She had been trying to push back the wedding as far as she could, but in the end it didn't matter. Vaughn returned several weeks before the wedding would take place and Will had even taken the liberty to invite him.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair was pinned up with an incredible amount of hair clips and an expensive looking tiara was positioned on top of her head. She wore a fancy frilly wedding gown. It had many little details and the colour was a spotless white. It wasn't something she would have picked herself, but it was something he'd bought for her. She eyed her outfit once more and frowned. _Was this what she really wanted?_ She pulled a small strand of hair lose. To make the woman in the mirror look just a little bit more like her. She had been about to pull another strand lose when Julia came in and practically shoved her out of the dressing room.

"You have to make your entrance now!" Chelsea sheepishly nodded, grabbed her flower bouquet on her way out and entered the large ceremonial hall. The organ softly played on the background and she walked slowly towards the altar on the beat. She glanced at the people she passed. They had all come for her, she realised. Each and everyone of them. She saw Felicia, who viewed her as if she were her own daughter. She was already holding a handkerchief in case she would cry. She saw Elliot holding Julia's hand, who had quickly ran to her seat before Chelsea entered. She knew the one she was actually looking for sat at the front row, but when she looked at him, she regretted it the moment she did. She fixed her eyes on the altar now and took the hand Will offered. Alisa cleared her throat. The ceremony had officially begun.

"We are gathered here on this most joyous of days to witness the marriage of Chelsea and Will." Chelsea closed her eyes and took a deep breath when Nathan took over.

"William," he glanced at the notes he held. "William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southward Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison the third… Do you swear to love and cherish Chelsea, in sickness and in health, for the rest of you life?"

"I most certainly do," he replied. Chelsea felt her mouth getting dry.

"Chelsea Rose Chapman," Nathan started, "Do you swear to love and cherish William, in sickness and in health, for the rest of your life?" Her eyes nervously darted through the church. She looked at him once more. His silvery hair shone in the light of the sun that came through the high church windows, but his eyes were dull. She quickly averted her eyes to her soon to be husband. His sky blue eyes looked at her pleading. She now realised too that answering Nathan's question was taking her too long. Right then, she made up her mind. She took Will's other hand and bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry, Will… I just can't do this," she whispered. He squeezed her hands softly.

"I know." He let her hands go and she left the ceremonial hall while her friends and their family watched in silence.

* * *

She had been about to remove all the hair clips from her hair when someone knocked on the door of the dressing room. Still a little dumbfounded from her earlier action, she opened the door. Her visitor was looking down, his silvery locks covering his eyes.

"You idiot," he muttered. He looked up, his eyes fierce and piercing.

"You could have had such a good life!" He shouted, barging into the dressing room, "No more long days of working! No more money problems! No more of that dangerous mining!" He slammed the door shut in his frustration.

"It was all within your grasp and you just threw it all away!" He yelled. Startled, she had started taking small steps back. Be the time he had finished, she was up against the wall. He put his hands against the wall, one on each side of her head and caught up his breath.

"Chels, you're such an idiot," he muttered once more before pressing his lips hungrily to hers. Before she was well aware of her own actions, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was gripping his shirt tightly. She wasn't even aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks and him messing up her perfect bun.

* * *

The day she actually got married, she had worn a simple sleeveless dress. The colour was lila, and she had picked it with Vaughn. She had worn her hair in a lose bun and had forced her soon to be husband to leave his cowboy hat at home. And instead of an organ, chimes were heard when she entered the ceremonial hall. Unlike the last time, she didn't walk to the altar on her own, but together with her soon to be husband. This time they had kissed in front of the altar instead of in the dressing room, because this time, she had said _'Yes'_.

* * *

_He calls her an idiot, but actually means to say 'I love you'. But we already knew that, didn't we? _


End file.
